Earning Gems/Coins
The following is a guide on how to earn coins/gems without money. Feel free to add any more tips. Dragon City is fun to play with if you know all the strategies to get gold and level up faster in the game. In this guide, we will go over every aspect of the game that will help you generate gold faster. By following all of our methods, you will also be able to level up faster as well. =Make Gold Faster= In this section of the guide, we will go over every method of generating gold in Dragon City. By implement all or the most effective ways of these methods, you can make Dragon City gold faster than your peers. Pick Your Dragons Earning gems/coins sabe dragon Before you start go dragon crazy and upgrade everything, your first task is to pick the most effective dragon in generating gold revenue for you. The best starter dragon is the Earth/Fire Dragon placed in the Fire Habbitat because of the high gold generation that comes with all Earth bred dragons and the Fire Habbitat because it holds more coins than the Earth Habbitat. You can check the Dragon City gold generation rate by clicking on the dragon screen and view their stats. Pick the best gold generating dragon and start feeding them food. You can also get more dragons through Dragon city breeding.(You also can download a hacks tool by >> http://www.mediafire.com/?43na6s8zhfudf8z [Up Your DragonsOnce you have selected the Dragons that you want to upgrade, upgrade as many of them as possible to increase your gold gain. Level them up with all the food that you can throw at them. Higher level Dragons in Dragon City will grant you faster Gold gain rate. It is especially important because the habitats limit the numbers of Dragons that you can have in each one. Once you have selected the Dragons that you want to upgrade, upgrade as many of them as possible to increase your gold gain. Level them up with all the food that you can throw at them. Higher level Dragons in Dragon City will grant you faster Gold gain rate. It is especially important because the habitats limit the numbers of Dragons that you can have in each one. Upgrade Dragon Habitat Upgrading the Dragon habitats will increase the housing limit of dragons, as well as the max capacity of Gold. This is especially important because higher numbers of Dragons in each habitat will increase the gold making rate, and maximum capacity of gold can help you house more gold. Always upgrade your Dragon habitat whenever your level allows you to do so. Also, put as many dragons inside the habitat as long as the habitat allows you to do so. No thanks Grow Food Effectively to Raise Dragon Faster Always start the food growing timer whenever you can, your Dragons cannot grow and level up with feeding them food. In general, the shorter time frame of food growth will yield better ratio over time. However, if you have any gap in playing, it is best to choose the ones that fit with your real life schedule. Never stop growing Dragon City food so that you can level up your Dragons as much as possible. In addition, build as many farms as allowed by your level to maximize the food potential. Receive Neighbor’s Free Gifts You can send and receive free gifts to your friends on Dragon City. This is a great way to gain some additional gold and food through sending and receiving them from your friends and neighbors in the game. Breeding for Profit Certain dragons can be bred and then sold for cash effeciently. An example would be the Chili Dragon, it sells for $50,000 while being fairly common to receive.Another is the Laser Dragon,also quite common and sold for $50,000 too. Or utilize your recruitment tavern. Recruit 3 people - even the same people. When you got 3, claim Medieval Dragon then sell it in your storage box. That will give you 200,000 gold. Complete Goal Quests The completion of the various in game quests will grant you gold, gem, and EXP depending on the quest. Always try to complete these quest to gain these valuable rewards. The only quest that you should consider not to complete are the ones that request you to use gem speed up to complete. Assist Friend’s Dragon City Assisting your friend’s habitat is a slow way to gain gold and EXP. You will earn 10 gold and 3 EXP for each assist that you do on neighbor’s land. Expand and Purchase Islands To level and make gold faster, you will need all the land to do it. Without the land, you cannot fill the land with upgrade habitats and more. Thus, save up gold to purchase and expand your Dragon islands. Plan out your path of growth to unlock various items faster in the game.This is a guide on how to earn gems and coins without money. =How to get Free Gems in Dragon City= Below we will list out all of the ways that you will be able to earn free gems throughout the game from normal game play. Take advantage on all of these methods to make extra gems to improve your game play. Level Up you can level up your dragons by feeding them or some other ways you can grow food in the food barn to help your dragons level up faster or you can get food by getting food on the market. Thank you for reading this......! Dragon City Goal Quest fuck Some quest goals in Dragon City will grant you gems as rewards. You will usually receive gems as goal rewards for breeding hybrid dragons in the game. Combat and Battle Rewards You will receive gem rewards when you complete the Stadium and Combat world leagues combat. By battling your way through the opponents in Dragon City and win, you will receive gems as rewards for winning. Book of Dragon Gem Rewards When you complete the different dragon collections in the Book of Dragons, you will earn various amount of gems based on the type of collections. You can earn up to 5 gems for the completed collection of Legendary dragon collections. Dragon City Monday Rewards Every Monday in Dragon City, you have chances of winning up to 5 gems in a draw. This is a nice incentive for you to play every Monday Daily Log in Rewards Every day that you log in in the game of Dragon City you can earn some log in rewards. The rewards gets bigger as you log in more days consecutively. You can receive gems as one of the log in rewards at the end of the daily login streak. Special Events and Promotions Once in a while, Social Point will offer special events and promotions that reward you gems in Dragon City. Take advantage of these events to earn extra gems for your own personal use. Quasi Free Gems – Offers You can earn gems through completing the offers inside the game. The reason I do not label it as free gems because you typically have to sign up for some sort of offer or program in order to receive the gems. Purchase Gems – With Money DONT WASTE MONEY =The Best Way to Spend Gems= After getting gems, you need to spend gems on where it will make an impact for your game play. In general, avoid using gems on speed ups because “time” is free. Unless you have the spare cash to burn, avoid spending your gems on getting speed ups. You should also avoid spend gems on Dragon city gold or food stacks because you can earn them naturally. Upgrade Hatchery Hatchery can increase the amount of eggs that you can hatch in the game. This is especially important later on in the game when you are going after more rare dragons. Because Dragon City Breeding does not guarantee 100% breeding chance of getting rare dragons. Thus you will have more eggs that will be queued for hatching. Ultra Breeding Tree Dragon City Ultra Breeding Tree is another good investment because breeding time is 1/3 of breeding pool.For example breeding between cool fire dragon and armadilo dragon would normally take 12 hour will take only 4! Sources [http://gamelytic.com/author/admin Gamelytic